pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Stinky Flower
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 12, 2016 October 18, 2016 October 27, 2016 November 25, 2016 November 19, 2016 February 14, 2017 | writer = Hugh Duffy | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Three Little Pigs" | next = "Pups Save a Monkey-naut"}} "Pups Save a Stinky Flower" is the first segment of the 10th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Humdinger drops off a 'gift' to Mayor Goodway, a flower that spreads a horrible stink when it blooms. Mayor Goodway tries to return it to him, but runs into trouble and has to be rescued by the PAW Patrol. It takes Ryder, the pups, and Rocky's brand new tugboat to get that stinky plant out of Adventure Bay before it explodes stink seeds everywhere. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Katie *Cali *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Crow At Katie's Pet Parlor, Katie is getting a bath ready for Rocky, while Rubble whimpers at having to wait until Rocky has his bath first. Meanwhile, at City Hall, Mayor Goodway is feeding Chickaletta, when Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew arrive, apparently to offer Goodway a flower as a sign of good faith and generosity from them. Unfortunately, it was another of Humdinger's tricks, as once he and the Catastrophe Crew are gone, the flower opens and releases a terrible, stinky odor that spreads across all of Adventure Bay. Realizing Humdinger tricked her again, Goodway hooks the trailer carrying the flower to the back of her car and prepares to return it to Humdinger in Foggy Bottom. Along the way, her car blows a tire, leaving her stranded. Worse, the flower petals wither and fall off, leaving the seeds exposed, and if the wind catches them, Adventure Bay will be polluted with more of the stinky flowers. With no other choice, Goodway calls Ryder, but discovers that, thanks to Chickaletta, her cellphone is just about out of battery power. Ryder gets Goodway's call, just after catching whiff of the nauseous stink from the flower, and before Goodway can tell Ryder her location after explaining her situation to him, her cellphone finally runs out of juice. Despite this setback, Ryder summons the pups. Marshall tries to get a clothes pin for his nose to prevent smelling the stinky odor, but ends up covered with them, passing several onto the other pups when he crashes into the elevator. As they head up, Chase is decked out in his Super Spy uniform. Once topside, Ryder explains the situation, and selects Rocky and Chase to find Goodway using Chase's spy drone UAV and to fix her flat tire. With that, the team deploys, but soon find themselves unable to continue due to so much toxic stink clouds obscuring their view. Chase sends up his drone, and they soon find Goodway, and not a moment too soon, as while Rocky fixes the flat tire, the flower suddenly extends out the seed stems, indicating it is ready to release them very soon. Once Goodway's car is repaired, they return to the beach, where Ryder deploys his life jacket and transforms his ATV to hovercraft mode, then requests Rocky's help. Rocky is hesitant, until Ryder points out a new button on his dashboard. When Rocky pushes it, his recycling truck burns rubber before leaping into the air and converting into its new tugboat formation. Rocky is amazed, before Ryder finishes the job by activating Rocky's own life jacket. Using the buoy and crane from Rocky's tugboat, they are able to tow the flower back to Foggy Bottom, right outside the lair of Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew. Once they leave it to float ashore, Ryder and Rocky retreat back to Adventure Bay before Humdinger and his kittens arrive for some rest and relaxation from their latest dirty deed against Goodway and the PAW Patrol. However, when Humdinger and his kittens discover the flower floating nearby, they watch helplessly as the seeds are finally released to plant more of the flower around them. Humdinger pleads for the Catastrophe Crew to stop the seeds, but overcome by the stench, the kittens run for their lives, leaving Humdinger to be knocked out by the combined stench of the flowers when they bloom all around him. Back in Adventure Bay, Rocky has put his fear of water aside to take a bath, explaining that he was so stinky from the flower that he could not bear it anymore and wanted to wash it off. The other pups join him as Katie and Ryder look on, and everyone shares a laugh over their latest mission. *Use his drone to find Mayor Goodway. *Use his tools to repair Mayor Goodway's car. Then, use your new tugboat to tow the stinky flower back to Foggy Bottom. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save the Bunnies.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' PAW Patrol Easter Egg Hunt DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Easter Egg Hunt'' PAW Patrol Spring into Action DVD Australia.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Spring into Action'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Ostern auf vier Pfoten'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Les Œufs de Pâques DVD.jpg|link=Les Œufs de Pâques|''Les Œufs de Pâques'' PAW Patrol The Stinky Flower & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Stinky Flower|''The Stinky Flower'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Nordic.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Stinky Flower's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Hugh Duffy Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:2016 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing